1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video processing, and more particularly, to a method for indexing a sports video program carried by a video stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a sports video program, some segments or shots are especially interesting in contrast to the others, for example, the moment when a basketball player shoots a basket in a basketball game, or the moment when a batter attempts to hit a baseball with a bat in a baseball game. In order to produce a highlight version of the sports video program, one may spend a lot of time on video editing.
Although digital video editing application tools for being executed with a personal computer are available nowadays, it still takes efforts of the users who utilize the application tools to perform video editing manually since an application program of this kind typically provides a user interface for instructing the application program what to do (e.g., combining a plurality of segments cut and selected by the user) rather than providing an automatically editing function.